Showdown on Tatooine
Main Square (Mos Eisley: Tatooine) This busy square is the center of much activity in Mos Eisley. The street, like elsewhere in the city, is made of sand, only slightly more compressed than out in the open desert, and it is travelled by a variety of vehicles, from rundown speeders to ancient-looking carts towed by domesticated dewbacks or banthas. A wide variety of humans and aliens travel through the square, many of them with their faces obscured by hoods or heavy wrappings to protect them from the blazing twin suns. Rows of white concrete buildings line the street, displaying the curved, dome-like architecture that is prevalent over much of the planet, and as elsewhere on Tatooine it seems that many of the buildings extend mostly underground to avoid the desert heat. There are piles of junk leaning up against many of the smaller buildings, suggesting that the citizens of Mos Eisley do not invest much time or effort in keeping their city clean. Directly ahead as you enter the square can be seen Mos Eisley's main reason for existing - the massive spaceport with its many landing bays. Much of the traffic in the street seems drawn toward the spaceport and the small, run-down Cantina next to it, but there is a small business district to the North where travelers can find supplies and various hard-to-obtain items. Occasionally, local moisture farmers can be seen hauling their water in containers sitting on antigrav sleds or in carts towed by dewbacks, hoping to make a sale. To the South extends the residential district, where those poor fools who live here seek shelter from sun and sand. Every so often, the ground rumbles as the shadow of a ship passes overhead, arriving or departing the busy spaceport. The White Shistavanen is leaning against the hull of a T-16 Skyhopper, watching the rest of the Main Square from where he has it parked near the outskirts. His arms are crossed over his chest, his ears perked foward as he attempts to gain some shade from the wings of the vehicle. Boba Fett steps onto the main square of Mos Eisley with his arms and hands empty, aside from the green armor that he seems to constantly wear. His visor is, as always, scanning the crowds gently as he walks through, separated by a few paces from the larger groups of crowds. While turning his head, the Shistavanen spots the figure in green armor, his ears laying back slightly. He doesn't go for a weapon, but there is a definate change in how alert he is, the wolf having heard enough to about the legendary hunter. He makes sure not to stare, in hopes to not draw attention to himself, but he keeps track of Boba Fett as he moves. Boba Fett spots Kash Narr with a glance in his direction, and the hunter turns to begin walking towards the Shist with measured paces, still looking rather unarmed. Kash Narr is still standing next to his Skyhopper, but the hunter moving towards him causes a raise of an eyebrow as he straightens, hands falling to his sides. He tilts his head to the side slightly, then shakes his head, "Thats far enough hunter. State your business." Zrask walks in from the Spaceport, following behind the Rodian, Azool, "Alright," he says in acknowledgement. The Bothans hood is down and there are two rifles slung over his back. Padding in from the towns outskirts, Trath is followed by a hot breeze which swirls the powdery sand around his feet. As he enters the crowds in the square, the Shistavanen's fur bristles slightly due to the close proximity of so many strangers. Keeping a tight reign on his natural instincts, he looks around the square hoping to spot a familiar form. Ah, there he is over by the T-16... but who's that in the armor moving towards him? Trath wonders if it might be the same fellow from the previous night as he nears the T-16 himself. Boba Fett stops as he's called out, the helmeted gaze sweeping around before he speaks in his chilling tone, "We have matters to discuss." he says simply. Kash Narr hmms, flicking his ears slightly as he studies the armored figure before him. "Ahh, that makes such perfect sense now, except I do not know any matter that I would really care to discuss with you. Start talking Fett, and perhaps you will convince me otherwise." A figure emerges from the spaceport, clad in its own distinctive armor. Larger and bulkier than Fett's, and not nearly so notorious. Those formerly of the Guild may recognize him by the inverse widow on his left pauldron - Bindah Morposs. Azool's faceted eyes fall on the white furred Shistavanen, and then on the infamous armored form of Boba Fett. "Fett," he gurgle/hisses to Zrask, beginning to move around the edge of the square in a circle with Fett and Kash as the radius. Zrask follows behind the Rodian as he takes a detour around the Main Square, his own eyes watching the legendary hunter carefully. As he draws closer to Kash and the armored figure, Trath realizes that this is indeed -not- the same set of armor that was walking around last night... and trying to be helpful. Upon hearing Kash's statement, not really knowing who or what a 'Fett' is, he slows his pace, but still walks purposefully towards the T-16 and the white furred Shistavanen near it. Boba Fett watches Kash for a moment, and then continues. "You will not be harmed, I have no quarrel with you, and your bounty is far too low to attract my attention." he says, tone still icy, as he crosses his arms over his chest. He cocks his helmet towards Zrask noticeably. "I wish to offer my thanks, Mr. Narr. To be brief." he says with a long nod to Kash, his arms adjusting slightly over his chest. The White Shistavanen is already moving, bringing up his riot shield and activating as he runs right for the hunter in front of him, yelling, "Treacherous human!" at the top of his lungs. He is only about ten feet from the hunter, one hand slipping down to his shield belt and activating it as well. Bindah Morposs slows upon rounding a squat adobe and instinctively lays a gauntlet upon his carbine. There in the distance stands Boba Fett, and as Bindah has learned, where there is Fett there is trouble. A red-tipped rocket slides into place with the faintest of clicks, and then the hunter continues at his lumbering pace toward the bunch. Azool blinks as the Shistavanen yells, but deciphers the message easily enough. He pulls the sleeve back on his jacket, moving to put some distance between him and Zrask as he brings the launcher up to point at Fett. Zrask, watching Azool, and hearing Kash yell, reaches for his one of his rifles on his back, the cobalt blue one. As Kash's form shimmers slightly with the activation of the personal shield, then begins rushing towards the armored person, Trath stops walking and watches in mild confusion as the recently peacful conversation erupts in what could only be described so far as mild violence. Ktulu steps into the Square from the Business District, his PDA in his hands out before him. He types as he walks, his eyes fixed on the device. He doesn't appear to take notice of the dangerous situation he has placed himself in. Boba Fett is quicker than probably expected. As soon as Kash begins moving for anything, his targeting system slides down in front of his visor, centering on the charging creature. With a even motion, he points his wrist at the charging creature, and instead of firing his rocket, a cone of flame jets forward from the same gauntlet that the rocket is on. Azool swears in Rodian as he watches Fett's flamethrower envelop Kash. The Rodian flexes his wrist, sending a rocket thundering toward the armored figure having a barbeque in the middle of the sqaure, thankful he's still a long distance from the infamous bounty hunter. Trath watches in stunned silence as Fett's wrist shoots out a cone of flame which engulfs the charging white Shistavanen then is himself enveloped in an explosion which rocks nearby objects and sends those not already scurrying for safety into a panicked dash for any cover available. Realizing that his timing ultimately sucks, Trath turns and makes a dash for the desert and assumed safety of Vlurga's barge. He -might- actually come back out sometime in the future. Can anyone say crispy Shistavanen? The White wolf is lost in the flames of Boba Fett's flamethrower, a dark shape seen tumbling fowards in the bath of fire. It falls, lying still on the ground. Bindah Morposs, much as before, finds a relatively safe vantage point from which to observe the ensuing mayhem. This time it happens to be behind a recently abandoned fruit stand. The proprietor can be seen in the distance, sprinting as quick as his legs will take him from the combatants and their arsenals. Ktulu jumps at the explosion rocks his ear drums. He looks over to see a burning creature falling to the ground. His PDA hits the ground as he drops to his hands and knees and crawls to the corner of a building, looking out at the chaos in the Square. Zrask raises his rifle to aim at Fett, in his left hand supported by the stump of the right. He then squeezes the trigger of the Blackjack, which is on the grenade setting. Boba Fett's visor lights up as his flamethrower engulfs the Shist's form with intense heat for a brief moment, before he turns his head sharply towards Azool. As the Rodian's rocket flies towards him, the hunter is already taking a quick dive away, and is helped to the ground by the force of the rocket detonating near his armor, while there is an audible "Oof." comes from the hunter's vocalizer. As the smoke clears, Fett has taken a sharp hit from the grenade, but is already rising one knee and is taking rather careful aim at the creature whose rocket has charred his armor. He moves his targeting system to recenter on the Rodian, and after a brief moment looses a rocket of the same design towards the offending Rodian. Azool's faceted eyes widen as the armored bounty hunter unleashes a rocket in his direction. The small Rodian sidesteps at the last second, the rocket thundering by close enough for Azool to feel the heat of its booster. He slams home another rocket while moving to put distance between both Fett and the Bothan. Bindah Morposs sweeps the stand clear of its dried produce and affixes his gauntlet to the carbine's grip. The weapon is kept low but at the ready in one hand, strap still supporting much of its weight as his visor reflects the enfolding battle. The hunter tongues his commlink, attempting and failing to summon backup. Zrask watches as Azool dodges the rocket, and begins to move slowly to put some distance between the Rodian and himself. He then raises the rifle once more, to fire off a another grenade at Fett. Boba Fett swiftly reaches around the back of his armor to retrieve what can be considered his primary weapon, the small E-11 blaster rifle used by the countless legions of Stormtroopers. He raises it towards Azool just before he notices Zrask readying the grenade launcher again, and he dives forward and out of the way of the grenade, assisted in his jump with a short burst from his jetpack. As he lands, he points the rifle at the reloading Rodian and squeezes off a pair of shots in rapid succession, again allowing his targeting system to fall on the target first. Azool sidesteps Fett's first shot, but the second catches him in the side of the ribs, leaving a painful burn. He glances at the Bothan, before turning his attention back to Fett. "Your weapon iz ineffective!" he calls to the Bothan as he flexes his wrist, sending a second rocket thundering toward the infamous bounty hunter. Perhaps its the dirt kicked up from the grenades, or perhaps it is stubborness, but the most likey furless and clothless Shistavanen wakes up, and starts crawling away from the hunter that cooked him. Snails could outrun him though, but he is moving. Bindah Morposs shakes his head as he adopts a somewhat relaxed pose. A shoulder rests almost casually against the stand. "Nerf's to the slaughter," he murmurs in a low, icy growl. Zrask, watching as Fett dodges his grenade and nodding at Azool, straps his rifle onto his back. His right hand then reaches into his pouch to pull out a small, cylindrical device. Boba Fett rolls out of the way of Azool's next rocket, and the hunter stands to his feet again, again assessing the situation before taking aim. This time, he swings his rifle and targeting system towards the Bothan whom has just produced a grenade, and taking careful aim, he fires a pair of shots. As his second rocket thunders past the bounty hunter, Azool does as he advised the Bothan and pulls a plasma grendage from his jacket, readying to sidearm it at the bounty hunter as Fett fires at the Bothan. Hagard breathing accompainies the movements of the well cooked Shistavanen that is still attempting to crawl away from Boba Fett. Still not moving very fast, but not screaming in pain either, perhaps he can't. The grenades catch Bindah's eye, and he cocks his head curiously, a stubby thoranium finger brushing against an identical version hooked to his bandoleer. Unable to dodge the shots from Fett, Zrask is hit by both and falls to the ground. Boba Fett sweeps his gaze back towards the Rodian, as well as his rifle. As he spots an identical grenade emerging from the the Rodian's jacket, the hunter takes quick aim and fires a pair of shots at the Rodian using his targeting system again. Azool's eyes widen as the bounty hunter's blaster bolts connect with his torso. He gurgles through his snout in disbelief as he slumps to the sandy ground. The Stubborn burned meatsack is still crawling, trying to make it under his skyhopper, the closest thing to cover that is near him, and away from the Fett monster that is taking out everyone else. He slowly moves closer and closer to the relative safety (and relative is up for interpretation at this point) of the T-16. Bindah Morposs releases his rifle and emerges from behind cover. "Commendable," the Aqualish grunts, hands clapping languidly. "But the pup, it thinks to escape." A simple gesture is offered toward what remains of Kash Narr. Boba Fett stands up a little straighter as he watches Azool fall to the ground. He walks towards Kash after a quick nod to Bindah Morposs, "There is a bounty on him I do not wish to collect. He is yours." He steps in front of the barely-breathing Shist and looks down for a moment through his cold, unfeeling visor. "I offered you thanks. You refused my truce." and with a quick movement the bounty hunter levels his E-11 at the creature's unmoving form, and with a soft click, a pair of blue bolts arc towards the dog. Azool continues to lie on the sandy ground silent and unmoving. There is very little evidence to indicate that the Rodian has not expired. Somehow, Kash manages to move the riotshield into place to block one of the stun bolts, but it flickers dead and the second one hits him. There isn't even a twitch, the Shistavanen merely slumping in place, at least pain free now. Bindah Morposs inclines his head at the other's generosity. His hand now falls upon the pistol at his hip as he starts across the square toward the fallen Shistavanen. Upon reaching Kash, Bindah drops to one knee and cruelly rolls the charred alien on his back. He snorts bemusedly, gauntlet flexing around the being's throat, and prepares to drag him to the spaceport. Boba Fett nods once as he watches Bindah prepare to drag Kash away. "If you lose him or he escapes, you're next." he vocalizes out before clipping the rifle onto the side of his jetpack, walking over towards Zrask and watching the creature for a moment before he kicks the plasma grenade away. The Stormtroopers in the nearby Imperial Outpost, though bustling with activity due to the nearby warzone, don't seem to be leaving the security of their walls. A number of them have macrobinoculars, watching Fett, mostly. Azool continues to lie quite still, slumped awkwardly in the sand. Bindah Morposs ignores the threat, eyeing the Outpost thoughtfully. The hunter changes direction, heading toward the restored fort rather than the landing pads. His free hand held at his side and away from the deadly assortment of equipment lining his bandoleer and powerarmor. Zrask continues to lie incapacited on the ground. A droid, P1-5, comes wlaking out of the business district, possibly drawn by the sounds of battle. His rifle, however, remains slung. He spots Bindah, and begins heading in that direction. Boba Fett kneels down to check Zrask's pulse for a moment, and then drags the Bothan up to his feet, intent on dragging him off towards the spaceport. Bindah Morposs pauses long enough to remove Kash Narr's damaged weaponry and offers the pieces to P1-5. A silent exchange of words is transmitted to the battle droid, and then Morposs continues trudging to the Outpost. P1-5 takes the weaponry from Bindah when its handed to him, beeping once, then approaches the fallen Rodian, searching him for any other equipment. Category:Reach of the Empire Logs